1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a trailer hitch alignment device, and, more particularly, a trailer hitch alignment device using a mirror which mounts on the tailgate of the towing vehicle, the device folding to a compact size for easy storage with the folded sides protecting the mirror surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus have been designed to facilitate trailer hitch connection, including mirrors mounted to permit direct visual observation of the alignment of the trailer tongue with the ball of a trailer hitch. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,731; 3,524,701; 3,858,966; and 4,163,606 all disclose apparatus where a mirror is mounted, with varying degrees of complexity and permanency, on the trailer itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,376 discloses a trailer hitch lamp guide where a lamp mounted on the tongue of the trailer shines upon a translucent target member mounted on the towing vehicle, thereby indicating their relative positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,376 discloses a hitch viewing mirror assembly which detachably mounts on the towing vehicle, the mirror being attached either by clamping means upon the tailgate of a pickup truck or a magnetic mount for a passenger car. This apparatus, however, is relatively bulky and does not provide an inherent storage configuration nor protection against mirror damage when the unit is not in use. In trailer use, it is highly desirable that equipment be easily storable and transportable, taking up the minimum space possible, and being constructed to withstand rough treatment. It is particularly important, in trailer hitch alignment devices using mirrors, that the mirror surfaces be protected.
What is needed is a tailgate mirror device to facilitate trailer hitch alignment by direct visual observation which:
a. mounts directly upon the tailgate of a pickup truck or other towing vehicle, without clamping or other additional attachment means and without readjustment of the mirror; PA1 b. folds conveniently for storage into a compact package; PA1 c. protects the convex mirror during storage; and PA1 d. is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.